Sold: my version
by 918lucy
Summary: Just as the title say this is my version of the story 'Sold' originally by 'QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist'. Takahiro is a compulsive gambler. What happens when he puts Misaki up as the wager and loses? How will his temporary owner treat him? Please R&R!
1. The Bet

**PLEASE READ:**

**This is my version of the story ****Sold**** whose author is 'QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist', which means that the theme/idea of the story is not mine. I read this story and I wanted to put my own twist on it, so I asked the author for permission, permission was granted, so now I'm able to do it. ****J**

**This is also my first attempt at fan fiction, so please don't be mean. Constructive criticism is welcome, so if anyone notices something that I could do better, please tell me, it will be helpful to know what I need to work on for any other fan fiction that I want to write. I'm so nervous to post this…**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica or the original idea for this story… sadly… **

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, Takahiro, if you lose this hand, I get your brother." Said the man.

"Don't get your hopes up Takki, I wont lose." said Takahiro. They were playing Poker and Takahiro put Misaki up as the wager, not thinking that if he lost, he would really have to give Misaki to this man.

"Just remember the bet, if you lose this hand, I get your brother as my…_servant_… until you pay back the money that you've borrowed from me. And if I lose, you wont have to pay me back and I'll even give you a hundred thousand more yen." said Takki. Unfortunately, the temptation of that amount of money was far too great for Takahiro, he also didn't know that if Takki actually got Misaki, he was nowhere near planning for him to be his servant. The man had _slave_ in his mind, and not just a normal slave, one that could bring him…pleasure. (1)

"I remember."

A few minutes later, Takahiro's cell phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID to see that his boss was calling.

"Can you hold on for a few minutes, Takki, I need to take this."

"Sure, no problem." Takahiro left the room so he could take the call in private which was much to Takki's liking. He quickly looked at Takahiro's cards and saw that his hand was really good and he would win if he played it. Takki really wanted Misaki, so as fast as he could, he switched his cards with Takahiro's.

After about ten minutes, Takahiro returned to the room.

"Sorry about that, it was my boss and he had a few things to go over with me."

"Don't worry about it. Anyway, lets get on with the game. Play 'em." Takki said with a confident smirk on his face. Takahiro played his cards, and being the slight airhead that he is, didn't notice that they were different.

"Oh, that's a really bad hand." Takki said. The excitement in in voice was starting to grow due to the knowledge that he would soon have a new toy to play with.

"Why?" You could hear a hint of worry and nervousness in Takahiro's voice as he asked this.

"This is why." Takki said this as he showed him his cards. "You lose."

Takahiro just sat in his chair speechless, not making a move. After a few minutes, everything was finally coming to a realization in his mind. The fact that he now had to give his little brother to this man started to flood in his head.

"You know what this means right, Misaki is mine until you repay me."

After a few minutes of silence, Takahiro finally spoke.

"I-I don't think I can do that."

"Well why not? You bet, you lost, you have to pay up. You are his legal guardian right? Which means that you have legal custody of him and that he is yours to do with as you please. So there should be no problem with you giving him to me until I get my money back."

Takahiro really didn't know what to do. As much as he hated it, Takki was right. He, out of his own will, put Misaki up as the wager. Which now meant that he would have to take responsibility for what he did and give Misaki to him. He figured that it wouldn't be so horrible for his beloved little brother anyway. He trusted Takki and was almost positive that Takki wouldn't do anything bad to him.

"I…. um…. I… your right." Takahiro sighed. "I'm putting my trust in you to treat my brother well and if I find out that you mistreated him… I swear on my parent's grave that I'll give you hell."

"Of course Takahiro. Don't worry, he's in good hands, you can trust me." Takahiro, sadly, was a trusting man and believed that he was really going to take good care of Misaki.

After a few minutes of silence, Takki told Takahiro to take him to the home where Misaki was currently living in.

About 20 minutes later, they arrived at the residence of Usami Akihko.

"Misaki, are you doing anything important at the moment?" Called a certain silver-haired author by the nickname of 'Usagi-san'.

"I'm cooking, why do you ask?" Replied a small, emerald-eyed teenager.

Suddenly Misaki felt a pair of oh too arms wrap around his waist. He was starting to get a good idea of what his lover wanted.

"Why you ask? Well because I need to fill up on Misaki of course."

'_That's what I figured' _The little uke thought to himself

Usagi-san started to kiss and nip up and down Misaki's neck. Misaki was trying very hard to suppress the moans that were dangerously close to escaping his lips, which he was surprisingly successful in doing.

"U-Usagi-san…c-can't this wait until after I'm d-done cooking?"

"We can always eat out, besides right now I'm hungry for my delicious Misaki.

"I-I'm not on the menu."

"My dear boy, you're always on the menu, silly. I would hope that you'd know that by now."

_Sad but true. _Misaki really wasn't in the mood to be eaten at the moment because of all the things he had to get done. So, while he was thinking of possible ways to break free from the perverted rabbit, the doorbell rang.

"I-I'll get it!"

"No, I'll get it. You should finish cooking, while you can that is." One of Usagi's famous smirks appeared on his face.

As Usagi opened the door, there stood Takahiro, and… someone he didn't know.

**(1) so really a sex slave if you didn't understand what I was getting at.**

**Well that's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't… sorry, I'm new at this. Well, please review!**


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 2**

When Usagi opened the door, he saw his dear friend and former love interest, Takahiro, and someone he was sure he never met before.

"Takahiro, what a surprise to see you. And if I may ask, who is this?

"T-This is Takki." Usagi took notice that Takahiro sounded quite shaken up, but wasn't sure why.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Usami-san."

"The pleasure's all mine, its nice to meet one of Takahiro's other friends… I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what brought you both her this time in the evening?"

"Well y-you see-"

"I've come to take Misaki." Takki cut him off, he wanted to skip all the dramatics and leave as soon as possible, so he figured he might as well get straight to the point.

"What? I'm sorry, could you repeat what you said? I think I misheard you. It sounded like you said that you've come to take Misaki." Usagi was almost positive that he heard wrong.

"No, you heard correctly, I'm here to take Misaki with me. Takahiro is only here to show me where Misaki is living. Now, if you don't mind, where is he? I would like to leave as soon as possible."

"WHAT?" Usagi was shocked. "First off, I DO mind, and secondly, Takahiro, what the hell is going on? Why would someone that Misaki has probably never met before, be here to take him away?"

"Please calm d-down Usagi! Let me explain what's going on. Can we come in?" Takahiro figured this was the best thing to do at the moment.

"I don't want to waste time here while you're explaining the whole story, so I'll just get Misaki and leave, and you can explain what's going on after we're gone."

"No, you will wait here while Takahiro explains because Misaki isn't going anywhere unless you have a damn good reason to why you have to take him."

During all of this, Misaki was listening to the conversation and was utterly and completely confused as to why some man he doesn't know was there to haul him away. He wanted to go in there and comfort Usagi, seeing that he was starting to freak out, and also find out what in the world was going on, but he decided it was best to just listen from a distance and not get involved just yet.

XxxXxxXxxX

Takahiro and Takki came in and were now sitting on the couch across from Usagi in the living room. Misaki was still just listening in on their conversation.

Takahiro decided that he should start explaining.

"Okay, so this is what's going on: I was playing poker and I made a bet with Takki-" Usagi held his forehead in his hand and gave a loud, frustrated sigh that interrupted Takahiro as soon as he heard the words 'poker' and 'bet', seeing already that this was going to end badly.

"Sorry… please, continue."

"W-Well the bet was that if I lost the hand, Takki could have Misaki as his temporary servant until I repaid him the money that I've borrowed from him. As you can see, I unfortunately lost. So that's what happened."

"Takahiro, what in the world were you thinking?"

"I was just so sure that I was going to win! At the moment, losing felt impossible. I guess I just wasn't really thinking at all."

"Well that much is clear." Usagi was so disappointed in his friend, that he pulled Misaki into his unhealthy addiction. But he of course, still didn't find that reason enough for this man to take away his Misaki.

"How about this," Usagi started. "How about I just pay you, Takki, however much Takahiro owes you and just call it a day?"

"Usagi, I cant let you do that! This is my problem so I have to fix it!"

"Its no big deal, you can always pay me back in time. So, what do you say, Takki?

Takki thought about it for a moment and figured it would be alright, but he did really want Misaki.

"Thanks for your offer, but Takahiro is the one who owes me money, not you."

"Come on, money is money, it's the same no matter who it comes from. It would be foolish of you not to accept my offer because you will get your money faster, than if you had to wait for Takahiro to pay you back. How much does he owe you anyway?"

"60 thousand yen. And still no, I will not take money from anyone besides Takahiro in this matter. That is my final answer."

Usagi still wasn't planning to give up his Misaki to some guy he trusts as far as he could throw him, which wasn't very far at all.

"I'm sad that you feel that way, but I'm still not giving Misaki to you, just to let you know."

"Well that's quite a problem now." Takki started fishing for something in his rather large jacket pocket. After a short moment he found the syringe he was looking for. He carefully pulled it out and hid it behind his back, making sure Usagi didn't see it. Then he walked over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing? What's behind your back?" Usagi was getting a bit cautious, wondering if Takki was going to try and pull something stupid to get his way.

As Takki got up to Usagi, he suddenly pulled out the syringe from behind his back and stuck the needle into the side of Usagi's neck, putting the liquid contained in it into his body. This happened so quickly, there wasn't even time for Usagi to react, let alone defend himself. After a few seconds, Usagi lost consciousness.

Takahiro was speechless and Misaki was starting to panic, not knowing what the best thing to do in a situation like this was. Was he supposed to run over and see if there was something he could do to help his lover? Maybe bolt out of the penthouse to get away from this seemingly insane man and go to Usagi's side once he was safe? Call the police? No one ever told him what to do when the one you love gets stuck by a needle and blacks out.

Out of all the things he could do, he chose to stay and see how everything played out, which probably wasn't the best thing he could have done.

"What did you do to him Takki?" Takahiro said in a partly worried, partly scared tone.

"Don't worry, he's fine. It was just a sedative. Its not as if I gave him some lethal poison or something."

"Why would you do something like that though?"

"Well, if I didn't, he never would have cooperated. Now that that's out of the way….. Misaki, where are you?" He said in a sing-song voice like a creeper looking for a kid he kidnapped that's trying to hide from him. (only way I thought I could explain it)

Misaki was starting to freak out. He figured that this person was officially insane and he really didn't want to have to LIVE with him until he got his money back. I mean, the dude freaking sedated Usagi in order to get to him. There was no way in hell Misaki wanted to find out what he was going to do to him once he got his hands on him.

Misaki decided that he should just bolt to the door… which he did. As Takki saw Misaki running, he wasted no time in going after the boy.

Misaki ran as fast as possible to the staircase, thinking that the elevator would take too long to get there. He sprinted down the stairs as quickly as he could, which gave him no time to be careful.

While he was running down the stairs, he made the unfortunate mistake of missing a step, which caused him to fall down the rest of the staircase. He luckily only got a few scratches, nothing serious.

Unfortunately though, it gave Takki enough time to catch up to him.

"So, you thought you could run away, now did you? Well, its not going to be that simple. You're mine until your brother repays me which will probably take him quite a while, and there is nothing you can do to help it. Now that I know you are the runaway type, I'm going to have to take special precautions so you don't run away from me, my darling Misaki. And also if you think you're going to be a mere simple servant, you have another thing coming to you."

"You're crazy, you know that? And what do you mean by 'not going to be a mere simple servant?" Misaki really didn't expect what was coming his way.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out soon enough."

"Takki, what happened?" Takahiro asked/yelled.

"Nothing. Well, we'll be leaving now. And please, take your time with the repayment, I'm in no rush." He said with a smirk.

He put Misaki over his shoulder, of course not without some fighting by Misaki's part. But after Takki said a few choice words to him, he shut right up and stopped fighting. Takki went down to the next floor and took the elevator so he didn't have to carry him the rest of the way down the steps to get to the bottom floor.

When they reached the exit of the building, they went outside and went over to a limo that was waiting for them. Takki put Misaki into the limo, got in himself, and drove off.

**I hoped you enjoyed, and please review!**


	3. Imprisoned

**Sorry it took so long, I'm in the play at my school and its eating up my private life so I haven't been home much to have the time to write. **

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but I still don't own anything. For the rest of the chapters I'm not going to write the disclaimers out cause I'm lazy so I'll just write 'disclaimer' but it still means that I don't own Junjo Romantica.**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 3**

Takki was sitting with Misaki in the back seat of the limo in silence. He was just staring at Misaki hungrily while Misaki was trying to make sense of everything that just happened. He was replaying it over and over in his mind, wondering if Usagi-san was okay, when he would be able to see him again, and how he was going to get himself out of his current situation. All he knew was that Takki said he was going to be his servant, but not a normal servant. That's what confused Misaki. What did he mean by 'not a normal servant'? What other kinds of servants are there? He just figured, like Takki said, he would find out soon enough.

He really couldn't do anything to get away from Takki until he found out what his surroundings would be like once they arrived wherever they were going, which Misaki thought would most likely be Takki's residence, so he just sat quietly looking in the opposite direction of Takki, thinking about his Usagi-san.

While Misaki was lost in thought and trying his best to ignore the crazy person sitting next to him, Takki figured that now was a perfectly good time to start playing with his new toy. He sat closer to Misaki, who didn't even notice, reached over to Misaki's crotch and started feeling him up.

As soon as Takki laid his hand on him, Misaki practically jumped out of his skin and quickly looked over to Takki to tell him to get his hands the hell off of him, but then Takki shot Misaki a death glare that made Misaki feel like a puppy being scolded by its owner for misbehaving. Also, after thinking about all of the crazy things the man did not even a few hours ago made Misaki think twice about doing anything to upset him. As much as he hated it, he just let Takki do as he pleased out of fear of him doing something worse.

"I'm going to set some rules that you will follow without question." Takki stated, still playing with Misaki's body.

"And if I don't follow them?" Misaki wanted to see just how far this would get him.

"Then you will simply be punished."

"Punished how?"

"I don't know yet, it will depend how I feel at the time." Takki paused for a moment and stopped touching the boy. "First rule is that you won't speak unless you are spoken to or given permission to do so. Second rule is that you will do anything and everything that I tell you to do without question when I tell you to do it. Third rule is that you will not try to leave the house. Have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal." Misaki said through gritted teeth.

XxxXxxXxxX

The limo pulled into a traditional Japanese mansion that was absolutely stunning. There was a rather large pond in front of the house that was filled with koi fish of many different sizes and colors. The sides of the pond were lined with beautiful cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom. The house itself had a blue roof that was supported by crimson pillars. The sheer architecture of this building seemed to be magical. The beauty of the residence only distracted Misaki for but a mere moment as he realized that the car was coming to a stop.

Misaki didn't know what plan of action to take. There was a beautify crafted but very tall iron gate surrounding the perimeter of the estate. The doors of the gate were just closed and locked a moment ago, so he wouldn't be able to leave through the front entrance. He also had to make sure that his plan would be full-proof because he didn't want to know what was going to happen if he tried to escape and was caught. He had a feeling that Takki's punishment wouldn't be a simple slap on the wrist.

After looking around for a few more seconds, he realized that there were cameras at every corner. So if he even attempted escape, he would be seen and most likely stopped before he even made it off the property. As much as he didn't want to, he had to accept the possibility that he would have to stay there and not do anything that would get himself in trouble with Takki for the duration.

XxxXxxXxxX

Once the car came to a complete stop, Takki got out of the car first and went around over to the door Misaki was sitting next to an opened it. He grabbed Misaki's arm and tugged him out of the limousine. He really wasn't looking forward to the time he would have to spend with Takki, and now thinking about it, he doesn't know a single thing about the man except the fact that he was 'friends' with his brother. He was pretty sure that what was being done with him was illegal, and was hopeful that if someone somehow found out about this, Takki would be arrested or something and he would be free to go back to his normal life with his Usagi-san. Then again, what if Takki has some sort of important position in society, he would easily get away with this and there goes Misaki's hope of rescue.

He figured that no matter how much he hoped, there would most likely be no rescue for him. All he could hope for now was that Takahiro got the money he owed, and fast.

Takki pulled him into the house for Misaki to be stunned by the inside just as much as the outside. There was Japanese art everywhere, from paintings to sculptures to pottery, it was breathtaking. But yet again, it only distracted Misaki for a few seconds.

Takki started pulling him toward the end of a huge hallway where there was nothing but a mat on the floor that had a cherry blossom petal printed on it. Takki bent down, hold still strong on Misaki, lifted up the mat and moved it to the side. This revealed a wooden panel that was different from the rest of the flooring, and it had a rope through the center and hinges on one of the sides. Takki pulled upwards on the rope, cause the panel to lift up, almost like opening a door that's laying flat on the ground. Once the panel was fully opened, it revealed a staircase leading downwards. Takki stood back up and forcefully led Misaki down the cement stairs.

It only took about a minute for the two to reach the bottom of the staircase. Misaki looked around to find an area that almost reminded him of a dungeon, there were a few jail-like cells that lined the walls on the sides, and at the very end of the line of cells, there was a door that appeared to be made of metal. It was very cold and slightly damp in this 'basement', at least there were no signs so far of any rats or bugs, although there was a strange odor that almost smelt stale which was less than pleasant.

Takki led Misaki to the first cell on the right, opened it, shoved the poor boy into it, shut the door and locked it.

"I have a few things to prepare for you. I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much." he said this with a sarcastic chuckle and a smirk as he went back up the steps, leaving Misaki all alone in the beyond creepy basement while he awaited to see what Takki's next move was going to be.


	4. And So It Begins

**I'm really really sorry for taking forever to update! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Disclaimer **

**Chapter 4**

_**Takki's POV**_

I have been so bored the past few weeks. Nothing I came across seemed to spark my interest, but now I have my darling Misaki to entertain me. I have so much planned for him, I know we're going to have so much fun together!

As I walk to my bedroom, I think of what I should start him off with. In my room I have a large wooden box that has all of the things I will use to play with Misaki. In my box are the love toys that I've accumulated over the years. I have quite a few considering all of the boys that I've had living here in the past. It had been very unfortunate that they all died in the cellar somehow… but I'm sure that Misaki will be different from them.

I look around in my box and I pull out the nipple clamps. I decided to start small with things that are less fun, and leave the more entertaining toys for later. I also don't want to rush too much on him because I have a feeling all those boys died because I took things a bit too quickly…

I close up the box and make my way back to the cellar. When I got down the steps, I see Misaki shaking in the corner of his cell. As I walk closer to him, the shaking noticeably increases, but I don't understand why nor do I really care. I open the cell door and walk up to him.

"Did you miss me sweetie?" I say with a happy tone. I'm a bit annoyed that he doesn't answer me but I just pass it by. I lean in and start to lift the bottom of his shirt over his head. He tries to restrain but I send him a glare that by now should be familiar to him, and he backs off.

After I took his shirt completely off, I grab the clamps and his eyes go wide as soon as he sees them. He's so frightened that he doesn't even attempt to move away as I place the first clamp on his left nipple. He winces at the unfamiliar feeling of something so tight on his sensitive little bud. I waste no time in placing the second clamp on his other nipple.

I warn him that if he as much as touches the new trinkets on his body, let alone remove one, there will be severe punishment. He slowly nods his head as a response. I have a feeling that he really wont touch them out of pure fear of what would happen if he does. I, myself, don't know what punishment I would give him, but I do know that it would be less than pleasant.

I walk out of the cell, close then lock it to make sure he has no way of escape from the cellar. I walk up the stairs and once I'm back on the main floor, I head to a surveillance room where I'm able to watch Misaki from the security cameras.

_**Misaki's POV**_

Takki had just left and I'm once again all alone in this cold room. The stupid things that he put on me are _extremely _annoying and I would love nothing more than to take them off and release myself from their pressure, but I fear the consequences of that act.

I wonder if Nii-chan knows that he's doing these things to me? I doubt it because I don't think he would have let him take me as easily as he did. I hope he gets the money soon, the faster I'm out of this place, the better

I also wonder how Usagi-san is doing? I miss him so much. I long for his strong yet loving embrace, his soft lips that come into contact with mine so very often, his beautiful body that sends me into pure bliss as we make love. I really need him right now. I need his comforting voice that always has a way of relaxing me when I'm upset. My desire to be with him and my immense love for him will hopefully get me through the time that I'm with Takki.

I look around the room just so I'm aware of my surroundings. I notice a security camera on the ceiling and I'm almost positive that Takki is watching my every move. Hopefully he will get bored after a while and decide to do something else that doesn't involve me because I need a rest. Its almost certain that things are going to become worse while I'm here, so I'm going to enjoy every moment of "peace" that I can get.

I try to ignore the pain that is coming from my nipples and go to sleep. I don't know what time it is because there are no clocks or even windows down here, but I know that I'm exhausted.

It takes a while, but sleep finally overcomes me.

_**The next day**_

When I awoke, I was very confused. I didn't know where I was, then I remembered everything. I was sort of hoping that it was all a bad dream, but it ended up being a painful reality.

I looked down and saw that I still had those wretched clamps on me. At this point my nipples are a disturbing purple and blue color. Its not even painful anymore because I've become unfortunately used to the feeling of them. I just hope that Takki decides to take them off soon.

I also realize that I haven't eaten since noon yesterday, and at that thought I become hungry.

Just then I hear whom I assume to be Takki, coming down the steps. Once I see him, I notice that he has a plate of food that looks quite tasty. He opens my cage and puts the plate on the floor. He makes his way over to me and reaches toward the clamps, and removes them. I feel instant relief after having them on for multiple hours. He tells me to eat and then leaves the cellar with the clamps in hand, not forgetting to lock my cell door of course.

Once I hear him reach the top of the stairs, I look at the food in front of me and dig in. There is Miso Soup, Natto, and Tamagoyaki. They are all very delicious. I think about the possibility of the food being drugged, but I pass it by, not thinking of it as something to be concerned of in the situation I'm in.

I finish off the food and push the plate away. I must be correct about Takki watching me all the time, because within a minute I hear him coming down the steps once again.

When he reaches the bottom, he takes away my plate and leaves. I'm awaiting to see what he'll do next. I'm sure whatever he's planning is going to be worse than that of which he did before.

These thoughts are confirmed when he returns but a few minutes later.

I'm a bit puzzled by the object that he has with him this time. Its hard to explain, it's mechanical and it has a jar-shape to it. There is a tube that runs out of it that has this oddly shaped thing on the end. For some reason it reminds me of something that would be used on a cow…what's the word for it?…. Ah, a milker…OH HELL NO! He better not be planning to do what I think he is!

He goes over to me and reaches toward my belt buckle. I daringly shove his hands away from me- big mistake. He slaps me across my face extremely hard. My cheek instantly turns red and the stinging pain is intense.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT TO ME?" He yells almost ear-piercingly loud. I'm shocked at how angry he is just because I pushed his hands away.

Anger is still written all over his face, but he goes back to my belt buckle again. He undoes it and then pulls down my zipper, slipping my pants along with my boxers, off of me.

I'm mortified that I am currently naked in front of this man, and even more terrified of what he's about to do to me.

He grabs the end of the tube and places it over my dick. I find it amazing how during this, I'm more embarrassed than anything! I'm also pissed that he's doing this to me and my pride is being hacked away at, but still extremely embarrassed.

Once he decides that its secure enough around my manhood, he flips a switch on the machine and it starts up.

I experience the strangest sensation that I think I've ever felt. It almost feels like when someone is drinking something with a straw and once the drink is finished, they suck really hard on the straw to get any remnants left at the bottom of the glass. That's how this feels, only I'm the glass, the machine is the person sucking on the straw, and oddly enough my semen is the drink.

Yes, I was right, I'm being fucking milked like a cow.

What is his reason for doing this anyway? Maybe its just for his personal entertainment…pervert….

After a bit, the suction feeling stops and the machine is removed from myself. I'm exhausted, that stupid milker really wore me out.

Takki takes the milker and leaves with a satisfied look on his face. That's all I see of him for the rest of the day.

_**Normal POV**_

Once Takki is on the main floor, he gets a cardboard box, removes the jar of semen from the milker, and places it in the box. He tapes the box closed with a disturbing grin on his face and with it in hand, leaves his residence but returns not too long after.

**Next chapter I'm probably going to write about what's going on with Usagi and Takahiro.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	5. Challenge Accepted

**Yay! Its finally summer vacation! Lol anyway onto the chapter…..**

**Disclaimer**

**Chapter 5**

_**Usagi's POV**_

I woke up and it was extremely dark and cold in the penthouse. I saw Takahiro asleep on the floor; it looked like he had been crying for a long time because tear stains were still evident on his cheeks.

I was utterly and completely confused, then it all suddenly came back to me.

Misaki, my Misaki had been taken by Takahiro's so called "friend" to be his….um…..I don't recall what it was he said…oh well, I'm sure it will come back to me soon.

But that isn't important right now, the real problem is that my dearest Misaki is with some insane man who put me out just so he could kidnap him. The best thing right now would be to inform the police of this so they would be able to rescue him. And I think I will do just that. No matter how you look at it, Misaki didn't go with him willingly so this is most definitely considered a crime.

Even though its the middle of the night, I call the police and ask to talk to someone who would be able to handle this kind of situation.

As I am on the phone, I realize that Takahiro is starting to wake up.

_**Takahiro's POV**_

I open my eyes and I unfortunately remember every single detail from the events of this afternoon. Looking around at the slightly disheveled house only confirms my memories all the more. I was hoping that it was all a dream, that Misaki was still safe and sound here and that I never had gotten him involved in this mess in the first place. But unfortunately I woke up to reality.

I look over and see Usagi on the phone with someone. Who could he be possibly calling in the middle of the night? Knowing him it has something to do with getting Misaki back.

I'm truly aware that this entire thing is my fault, if I was never so cocky during that game Misaki wouldn't be in the situation he is in.

I feel especially bad for Usagi. I know Misaki is a very close friend of his and this must be just as hard for him as it is for me. I don't know how I'll be able to fix things, 60,000 yen is a lot of money and I don't want to have to borrow that much from Usagi knowing fully I'd never pay it back.

Its not like I'm trying to take his money or anything, its just that the harsh truth is whenever I have money in my hand, I just cant help but to take it to the casino. I'd love nothing more than to end it once and for all, but thats easier said than done.

I decide to just go back to sleep for the rest of the night and figure something out in the morning. I need sleep. I need to calm my mind even if its only for a few hours.

_**Usagi's POV**_

It turned out that no one who specializes in kidnappings was at the office at the time for they had gone home for the night. I should have figured that much I guess.

I watched discreetly watched Takahiro after he'd waken up, and he seemed to also be extremely troubled by everything. He obliviously should have never done something so idiotic with such a high risk in the first place, but what's done is done and there's no changing the past.

He went back to sleep and I figure I should too. I need to be fully rested and awake tomorrow when I try to find Misaki with the cops. Being drowsy all day could make me miss something that might help in finding him and that is the absolute last thing I need right now.

_**The next day**_

I once again wake up and go to the front door to see if there is anything that the man left behind that could tell me anything about him. Its early and Takahiro is still asleep so I cant ask him for any helpful information on him.

I open the door to see a cardboard box this is taped close outside the door. I look for the return address, but there is none.

I open the box and find a clear jar with a white substance in it. I also find a note in the box that slightly confuses me.

It says: "_I'm taking great care of him." - Takki_

Wait, this name rings a bell….Takki…..OH, I remember! So HE'S the bastard who took Misaki!

I decide to open the jar once I'm back inside and it contains….- WHAT THE FUCK?

I…I cant believe it…. Why the hell is there semen in the jar?…..wait….it couldn't possibly be…Misaki's….could it?…I stick my pinky finger slightly in the semen and take it out. I know its crazy but the only way I can tell if its Misaki's or not is by tasting it. I've memorized his taste by now so I'll be able to tell if its his or not. I lick some of it off my finger and my worst fears are confirmed…..that is defiantly from Misaki.

So that was what the bastard meant by what he said in the note. So is he raping him or something?….I can't believe this…..this is so insane that its unreal. I'm ready to fricken murder this asshole right now! He has no idea what he has gotten himself into.

By sending me Misaki's semen and that note, its obvious that he's offering me a challenge. Well challenge accepted. I **will** get Misaki back and your ass thrown in prison no matter what I have to do.

XxxXxxXxxX

I head over to the police station so I can meat up with the special investigator who will be taking Misaki's case. I'm not even considering paying back the money that Takahiro owes him. He started a whole new game when he decided to get sexually involved with Misaki.

After a few minutes I arrive at the police station and walk in and over to the front desk. I ask to talk to the investigator and they tell me that her name is Kimura Miyuki. I was a bit surprised to find out that a woman private investigator would be talking Misaki's case, but I don't care what gender the person is, as long as they can find my Misaki.

I was led into a room that just had a table and a few chairs in it. I was told to take a seat and that Kimura-san would be with me shortly to discuss the situation with me. After about 5 minutes that seemed like hours, she came into the room and took the seat across from me. She started to speak.

"So Usami-san, what are you here for?" ….Is she an idiot? It clearly has to have something to do with a kidnapping otherwise I wouldn't be seeing you right now. Hopefully she was better at solving cases than she was at having common knowledge.

"My lover has been kidnapped. My lover is also male so I'm hoping we won't have any problems because of it."

"Gender doesn't matter to me, someone is in danger and that's all I care about." Maybe she isn't so bad after all… "What are the details, if any, of the kidnapping?"

" This man who was supposed to be my friend's friend came into my house with said friend and was going on about how Misaki, my lover, was his for the time being."

"What did he mean by that?"

"Well…" I wanted to avoid telling her that the root cause of the problem was Takahiro but I guess it can't be helped… "my friend is also my lover's older brother. His name is Takahashi Takahiro, he is a compulsive gambler who during a poker game with his "friend" Takki, a.k.a. the kidnapper, bet Misaki as the wager to Takki if he lost. He had lost and so now Takki wanted his part of the deal."

I told her the rest of the details including the whole thing with the jar and such. She listened intently during the entire story.

"I see….well this is a very….unusual…. situation to say in the least, but we can handle it. This case is more severe that the possibly of rape is there. My team and I will do everything we can to help out Takahashi-san."

"Thank you, but I will also be involved in this case. If you do not let me help here then I will go myself to find him."

"Don't worry Usami-san, we will definitely need you here so we can ask any questions that we need that will help us find him."

"Alright, thank you very much." I left the station and made my way back home, not to sit and hope he will be found, but instead to do some research to see if there is any background information on Takki.

Its always important to know the players before you play the game.

**I hope everyone enjoyed and please review! **


	6. Its Getting Close

**Sorry I disappeared…I just had rlly bad writer's block and I still kinda do but I'm gonna try my best to get this chapter out! **

**Disclaimer **

**Chapter 6**

**Usagi's POV**

As soon as I got home I went straight on my laptop in hopes to find at least a little information about Takki's past. Luckily I had the desire a few years back to download this software that allows me access to records, whether it be past or present, on anyone in Japan. It may not be the most legal thing, but it definitely is handy right now.

I typed in his name and I got some normal information like where he went to school and jobs that he's had in the past. Then I stumbled upon something quite intriguing which was his criminal record. He was involved in multiple cases of rape and a couple of kidnapping incidents. He was somehow smart enough never to get caught and arrested but wasn't smart enough for the police to not find out that he was the one who committed those crimes.

Based on this its not going to be easy to find this guy, but I will even if it kills me.

I decide to call Takahiro to see if I can get any personal information about this guy that isn't in any of his records. I dial his number and I talk with him for about an hour, somewhat satisfied by the new information I hang up.

XxxXxxXxxX

The next day I head over to the station to talk with Kimura-san. I am led into the same room as yesterday and she is there waiting for me.

"Hello Usami-san, do you have any new information about the case?"

"Yes I do actually. I talked with Takahashi Takahiro yesterday evening and he said that Takki has always seemed to have a sort of dark aura around him and that it wasn't overwhelming but still enough to make some people want to stay away from him."

"Well that's not exactly something that can be used to our advantage…"

"Wait, there's more. Takahiro also noticed that he always seemed to want to have some sort of control over his friends. Which would mean that he wants to have or likes having some sort of power over people."

"Even knowing that he has a controlling personality still wont help us… I looked in our records about him and he does have a criminal history of rape and kidnapping."

"Really? So that means that Misaki isn't the first…" I couldn't let her know that I already knew cause that would end up causing a lot of problems for me if I have trouble with the police while trying to search for Misaki.

"Usami-san, we will do our best to find a good lead so that we can rescue Takahashi-san. It may take a little time but we will definitely find him."

"Thank you for your hard work Kimura-san"

XxxXxxXxxX

**Takki's POV**

I decided to do some research on this Usami-san person, and I had no idea he was so famous! Plus he's also filthy rich so I have a feeling that he's going try to find Misaki and he's going to bring the police into it too. If I'm found all of my efforts to evade the police will be for nothing!

I have to make a decision and fast…..

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm rlly sorry that is so much shorter than all of my other chapters but it was kinda hard to get this chapter out. I'm going to finish this story in the next chapter and I know what I want to put in it so I'm hoping that I'll get it out soon. **

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! Please R&R! :D **


End file.
